


Глупые дети

by AlexVulpinus, Mathew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexVulpinus/pseuds/AlexVulpinus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathew/pseuds/Mathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У юных подчиненных и просьбы к командиру - юные, и Леви назвал бы их глупыми, если бы не понимал очень хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глупые дети

На ночь остановились под пригорком, развели костер. Отлучаться во время всего перехода было строго запрещено, но Леви закрыл глаза на то, что где-то в середине броска пропала рядовая Блауз, а за ней и рядовая Аккерман. Потом Саша появилась, а ягдташ ее топорщился, и на усталых лицах отряда появилось сладкое предвкушение.  
Леви раздал распоряжения, обозначил посты и, не дожидаясь, пока Саша вытащит добычу, исчез из светлого круга, не замечая протянутого вслед: «Капитан, ужин скоро…»  
В лесу было тихо и холодно. Потом стало сыро, а Леви наскучило ходить по темноте без цели. Он, прикинув направление, принялся выискивать обратный путь к костру. Огонь его еще не показался, а пахло одуряюще уже на весь лес. Как бы зверье какое не подскочило.  
Леви встал за деревьями так, чтобы отряд его не заметил. Они все сгрудились возле костра, изредка опасливо поворачиваясь полубоком к стене мрачноватых ночных деревьев. Леви едва слышно хмыкнул: боятся опасности или его?  
\- Кто будет гузку? – поинтересовалась Саша. – Она маленькая, не самая вкусная часть, но я не хочу никому ее отдавать, чтобы не обидеть. Но и сама не буду ее есть, не сердитесь.  
Отряд нестройно загомонил, потом Армин заявил, что добытчику – лучший кусок, и с ним все согласились. Саша выбрала себе бедро, а второе предложила Микасе – та в последнее время на лесных маневрах приноровилась ходить с Сашей на охоту – и, судя по оказанной чести, делала успехи.  
\- Я возьму гузку, - внезапно заявил Армин. – Мне стоять на посту первым, а если я наемся – мне будет тяжело бороться со сном.  
\- Вот еще, - заявил Эрен, принимая от Саши крылышко. – Тогда возьми половинку моего.  
Микаса молча достала нож и отрезала от доставшегося ей куска пласт, подала Армину. Тот начал отнекиваться.  
Леви отошел подальше, в темень. Пусть сами решают, сами разбираются – и растут тоже сами.  
Бревно было противно сырое, но детям нужно дать время наесться. И просто… когда Леви последний раз был один? В армии нет одиночества, почти нет личного пространства. Леви старательно высиживал свои минуты уединения, а потом со вздохом встал: все уснули или все-таки исполняют приказы?  
… - На посту все в порядке, капитан! – отрапортовал Армин, быстро облизнув губы. Леви заметил, что они жирные, и тыльная сторона ладони тоже.  
\- Сам вижу, экая новость, - пробормотал он, огибая рядового. Возле костра вповалку спал остальной отряд. Армин явно пытался привести себя в порядок – от чистоплотности или скуки на посту, а остальные так и заснули: сыто жмурясь и подставляя огню играть на блестящих губах и пальцах.  
Вечно голодные дети. Голодные они злые, напряженные, и глаза у них серьезные. Сытые они растерянные, маленькие и сворачиваются клубком, словно прячутся в сон от непривычного чувства.  
Леви редко доводилось видеть в своей жизни нормальных, обычных подростков – а если и доводилось, то только мельком, словно заглянув в окно благополучного дома, яркого и выкрашенного насвежо празднично, словно пряник. Честно сказать, Леви ничего не знал о нормальных детях. Но твердо был уверен, что они должны выглядеть не так, как его отряд.  
Но сегодня они хотя бы сытые. Они любили вылазки – переходы были длинными и тяжелыми, днем было жарко, а ночами холодно, вещмешок за спиной весил едва ли не больше каждого из них – но зато летом и осенью под ногами случалась ягода и сытные сахарные стебли, иногда удавалось подстрелить дичь, набрать орехов. Офицерский состав умел доставать еду и выпивку, получал жалование и знал места и лазейки, где обретаются все нужные радости жизни. Леви плохо помнил что-то конкретное о еде до того, как попал в разведку (и тормошить память не хотел) – просто мутное однообразное чувство голода, потому регулярная пайка казалась ему достаточной, чтобы не подкашивались ноги. А его отряду, видимо, было недостаточно. Недоели в детстве, неудивительно, что и сейчас никак не может добрать организм даже на высчитанных в рационе жирах.  
От птицы ничего не осталось, кроме погрызенных и высосанных костей, и Леви удовлетворенно кивнул. Черт бы побрал этих детей с их временами прорезывающейся идиотской справедливостью и честностью. В прошлый раз они, несмотря на угрозы, напихали ему в карманы орехов, и, вытолкнув вперед Арлерта, серьезно кивали в такт его речи о солдатском братстве и единой судьбе командира и отряда. Глупые дети. Командиру-то престало с отрядом кровищу хлебать, а зачем отряду делиться с ним скудной едой?..  


\- Разрешите обратиться! – рядовая Блауз была розовощека и пахло от нее не кухней. Леви поднял голову от отчета о лесных маневрах, который, поборов искушение отдать смышленым подчиненным на написание, составлял сам.  
\- Чего?  
Саша вынула из-за пазухи холщовый мешочек, зачем-то сунула за спину, потом, крадучись, приблизилась к столу и почти бросила поверх бумаг, словно боялась, что командир схватит ее за руку. Зубами.  
\- Что это?  
\- Это вам. Там… это… не чай. Но травы. Очень вкусно пахнут, если заварить.  
\- Ну?  
\- Ага.  
Они подглядели друг на друга, Саша потопталась, вздохнула с непонятным облегчением, и, испросив разрешения, вышла, забыв отсалютовать.  
Мешочек пах лесом и чем-то деликатно сладким. Леви взял его, покрутил перед глазами. Убрал в ящик стола. Дети.  
В следующий раз это была гадкая на вид жидкость с кусочками неясного происхождения на поверхности. Леви сдержал комментарий про блевотину и не зря – это оказалась всего лишь передавленная облепиха с липовым цветом. Саша долго обрабатывала ладонь – на маневрах письменного прибора ни у кого не оказалось, и Леви схватил уголек прямо из потухшего костра. Теперь было не сколько больно, сколько неудобно.  
\- Облепиха от ожогов – первое дело, - наставляла Саша, накладывая витки бинтов. Бинты были серые, но чистые – постиранные. Леви внутри передернуло.  
\- Много уже ожогов вылечила? – просипел он, чтобы просто что-нибудь сказать. – На себе хоть пробовала это зелье?  
Саша закрепила бинт, повернулась боком, задрала курточку и рубашку, показала бок и поясницу.  
\- Ткнули факелом в детстве, - спокойно пояснила она и заправилась обратно.  
\- На ведьму, что ли, ходили с факелами? – поинтересовался Леви.  
Саша пробормотала что-то невнятное, и, снова забыв отсалютовать, отошла. Дисциплина хромает в этом отряде, подумал Леви с непонятным чувством.  
Возможно, он скоро бы привык к зачастившей Саше и принял бы ее визиты как странности, которых в его отряде хватало у всех без исключения. Смирился бы с ее народными средствами, временами нападавшим косноязычием и завернутым набок воротничком.  
Но однажды она пришла, долго топталась и, наконец, поняв, что терпение командира подходит к концу, присела на краешек стула. Лицо у нее было напряженное, и пазуха не топорщилась новым гостинцем. Саша долго кусала губы. Леви успел подумать, что она наверняка сейчас выдаст какой-нибудь личный или коллективный секрет и приготовился к тому, что ему придется защищать наябедничавшую девчонку от отрядного гнева, а еще разгребать все проблемы, которые эти дети умудрились натворить за его спиной.  
\- Я боюсь умереть.  
Леви посмотрел на нее, поджав губы. Едва слышно выдохнул. Глупые дети.  
\- И что ты хочешь от меня?  
\- Поговорите со мной, пожалуйста.  
\- О чем?  
\- Я знаю, вы знаете, что это страшно.  
\- Я не боюсь смерти.  
\- А я и не говорю, что вы боитесь смерти. Вы боитесь, что мы умрем. Мы, ваш отряд.  
Леви оттолкнулся ладонями от стола.  
\- Блауз, я…  
\- Это ничего, капитан, - Саша потерла лоб, резко положила руку на колени, словно испугалась, что сделала что-то неприличное. – Это ничего. Кто-нибудь все равно умрет.  
\- Блауз, иди в казармы и ляг спать.  
\- Нет-нет, капитан, я в порядке… Я умру. Вы будете обо мне помнить?  
\- Блауз, я не знаю, как сильно ты ударилась головой о тренировочный столб, но ведь даже это не могло заставить тебя думать, что я собираюсь говорить с тобой по душам?  
\- Я и не буду… по душам, - Саша подалась вперед, вцепилась пальцами в край стола, едва не уронив чернильницу. – Просто послушайте меня, пожалуйста… а я вам еще трав насобираю на чай, - последнее прозвучало так жалко, таким скулящим тоном, что Леви откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. Черт с ними, с глупыми детьми.  
Саша долго теребила скособочившийся ворот, сопела, набрала воздуха до надутых щек, медленно выдохнула.  
\- Когда я умру, обо мне никто не вспомнит. Скажут, а вот помните, этот умер, этот, и Саша… и никому больше не будет дела… и правда же так будет, правда, - она по-щенячьи заглядывала в глаза Леви, словно надеялась, что он подтвердит эту грустную сентенцию. – А я хочу, чтобы кому-нибудь было больно. И обидно. Я хочу, чтобы больно было вам, - она дернулась вперед, и глаза у нее сделались большие и круглые, испуганные и от этого без остатка смелые.  
Леви внезапно вспомнил, как скрючило у корней огромного дерева Петру. Повел плечами, сбрасывая с них что-то.  
\- Если вам будет больно, вы будете меня помнить. Если вы позаботитесь обо мне, то не сможете забыть. Мы лучше помним тех, кому сделали хорошо, чем тех, кто сделал хорошо нам.  
\- Сама догадалась или кто подсказал? – буркнул Леви. Чертовы дети, которые делятся своими мыслями вот с такими неокрепшими умом девчонками.  
\- Сама, - соврала Саша.  
\- Ну, и чего для тебя сделать? Быстрее говори и убирайся с глаз моих.  
Саша надолго замялась, поправила под тяжелым взглядом Леви чернильницу, потерла горло, словно проталкивая застрявшие слова. Лицо у нее от непривычно длинных речей раскраснелось, посередине лба залегла неожиданная для ее возраста складка, разом сделавшая рядовую Блауз старше.  
\- Побудьте со мной.  
\- Посидеть с тобой и повытирать тебе сопли?  
\- Н-нет… побудьте со мной… как… м-мужчина… - Саша уронила голову на грудь, тут же приподняла, прищурившись и напрягшись. – Вам все равно, - вдруг горячо заявила она, расправив плечи, - а так бы вы меня запомнили.  
\- Вон, - произнес с облегчением Леви. – Вон. Чтоб через три секунды духу тут твоего не было.  
Саша вскочила из-за стола и вылетела за дверь с такой скоростью, словно на ней было надето УПМ.

Они сгрудились около бочки, куда капало с крыши арсенала, и Леви секунду глядел – не пьют ли. Глупые дети, щенки и щенки – лижут все подряд, а потом мучаются животами. Леви потоптался и подошел. Мальчишки подобрались, а девчонок нигде не было видно.  
\- Самоподготовка, значит, - сказал Леви.  
\- Так точно! – откликнулся Эрен Йегер. – Армин рассказывает, как правильно делать и распознавать обманные маневры.  
\- Эрен, - сказал рядовой Арлерт вполголоса, тронув его за рукав.  
\- Маневры, значит, - сказал Леви, сложил руки на груди. В бочке плавал палый лист, а на листе лежал скатанный из подножной зелени комок. – Обмануть можно того, кто с мозгами. Титаны – без мозгов. Засада с приманкой – это не обманный маневр, Армин.  
\- Я знаю, командир, - ответил рядовой Арлерт, а глаза – как перевернутое в бочке небо.  
\- Ну и не пудри товарищам мозги.  
Армин Арлерт стал «смирно» и глядел теперь в сторону, и Эрен Йегер тоже – поверх головы Леви и вбок, и остальные – кто куда. Обманные, стало быть, маневры, подумал Леви. С Женской особью не прошло, а насколько было бы меньше проблем, если бы получилось. Титанов не обманешь – а людей можно. А мы в последнее время больше воюем против людей, чем против титанов.  
Леви молчал, и под его взглядом отряд начал ерзать, шевелиться, покашливать, а Конни Шпрингер предпринял попытку уползти за угол. Распознавать, значит, маневры, думал Леви. Есть такие веселые бумажки: чрезвычайные планы. Ирвин Смит давал офицерскому составу ознакомиться. Если появились «перевертыши» - значит, надо уметь с ними разобраться. Со всеми.  
Эрен Йегер терзал нагрудный ремень, пальцем расправлял рубаху под ним. На его счет тоже была бумажка. Обманный маневр как раз, потому что без обмана у людей нет преимущества перед чудищами. Перед этими глупыми и не очень детьми. И Арлерту, конечно же, никто почитать эти бумажки не давал, но много ли ему надо, чтобы догадаться.  
За что мне это, подумал Леви. В разведке все катится в тартарары каждый день, это ее нормальное состояние, но с этими детьми словно куришь на пороховой бочке. И вокруг пороховой склад. И кто-то развел костерок и жарит на нем курицу, а рожа и пальцы потом жирные. Все может закончится быстро и плохо в любой момент, и я это знаю, и они это знают, если начали приходить и просить, чтобы я их запомнил. А я должен вытирать им сопли и делать вид, что с кем, блядь, не бывает, такова армейская служба.  
Леви вздохнул и спросил:  
\- Почему не в казарме? Если занимаетесь ерундой, то могли б хотя бы под крышей. Сыро.  
\- Нас девчонки выперли! – тут же доложил Жан Кирштайн. – Какие-то у них там дела, а мне еще подворотнички подшивать.  
Леви глянул на его подворотничок, рядовой Кирштайн тут же дернул курточку, прижал воротник к шее. Грязнули, подумал Леви. Сказал:  
\- Кто тебе мешает? В мужских казармах не шьется?  
\- Там народу много и… вообще.  
Потрындеть без посторонних ушей, подумал Леви. У этих детей много общего между собой – и отдельного от всех остальных.  
Он оставил их у бочки и вспомнил, что нужно было сказать про время самоподготовки и что оно солдату для того, чтобы читать всякие книжки и отжиматься, только когда остановился под казарменным окном.  
Тонкие занавески были задернуты. Леви прошелся до следующего окна, заглянул. Подумал: как сраный первогодок, те вечно то на окна липнут, то дырку в банной стенке провертят. Девушки собрались на одной из коек в углу, Леви видел только их спины. С одной стороны – ну и черт бы с ними, тоже, конечно, не занимаются, а треплются, но когда и потрепаться, если не в самоподготовку?  
С другой стороны, глупости у них какие-то в головах, как у Блауз. За что мне это, подумал Леви и взялся за ручку двери. Потом все же постучал. Так и есть, девицы его отряда сбились в угол, а из остальных была только одна из снабжения, клацала плоскогубцами и вполголоса ругалась на скобу привода.  
\- Занимаетесь?  
Девицы подскочили, что-то пряча за спины. Леви принюхался. Сказал:  
\- А ну давайте сюда.  
Девицы, все какие-то не такие, переглянулись. Микаса выступила вперед, протянула Леви спицу с наколотым на ее орехом и миску с ножом. Докатились, подумал Леви, какой-то идиот научил их идиотским ритуалам на удачу, чтоб не сожрали за Стенами. Ритуалы никому еще на памяти Леви не помогли, а вонь от жженных перьев, травы и кто знает чего еще стояла временами по всему штабу густая, как запах человечьей глупости и страха. Майк знал, как они пахнут, подумал Леви, покрутил спицу. Орех с одной стороны был обугленный, а ножик в миске – вроде чистый, без крови. Не успели еще начать себя пилить и, говоря странные слова, мешать телесные жидкости в чаше.  
\- Это что такое?  
\- Краска, - сказала Микаса спокойно, поправила шарф. Забрала у Леви миску, потрясла, разворошив черный порошок на дне. – Осталось капнуть масла.  
\- Это у нас так делали, - влезла рядовая Блауз. – Сжечь орех, соскоблить – и хорошо, можно потом воды или масла, чтобы мазалось.  
\- Будете на стенках рисовать всякую хуету, как в тот раз – отправлю трамбовать компост, - пообещал Леви.  
\- Это не для того, чтобы рисовать! – заявила Криста, она же Хистория, наследница престола метр с гаком. – Это чтобы… ну… глаза подводить.  
Леви знал, как подводят глаза. Было много баночек и кисточек, а жженного ореха не было ни одного. Он вручил спицу рядовой Аккерман, развернулся на каблуках и вышел вон. Девица из снабжения громко чем-то клацнула и ругнулась ему вослед.  
… - Это я придумала.  
Леви поднял голову от тарелки. Отряд перестал стучать ложками и хлебал теперь тихо.  
\- Тш, - сказал Леви.  
Саша Блауз сжала кулаки по сторонам от тарелки, и, глядя в жидкую кашу, повторила настойчиво:  
\- Это я придумала, капитан. Не наказывайте других.  
\- Мы все участвовали, - сказала Микаса.  
\- Да, мы согласились, - кивнула Хистория, дернула головой, убирая челку.  
\- Но все равно! Это моя идея, так что пусть… ну, меня только.  
Глупые дети.  
\- Да жгите вы себе орехи на здоровье, - сказал Леви, оглядел комок в ложке. – Пожар только не устройте.  
Саша Блауз выдохнула.  
\- Зачем вы жжете орехи? – поинтересовался Конни Шпрингер.  
\- Не ваше дело, - сказала Хистория, приосанившись. – Это наши секреты.  
\- Капитан знает, - сказал Эрен Йегер. – Капитан, зачем они жгут орехи?  
Мужская половина отряда уставилась на него во все глаза. Леви сказал «тш!» и сунул комок в рот, и жевал так долго, как мог. Мужская, да… мальчишки они безусые. А девчонки глаза красить хотят. Нашли, ради кого. Эти дети много чего умеют, но пока больше умеют рубить сухожилия титанам и людям, чем что-то еще. Они будут неловкие по первости, напортят все, что можно. Потому что глупые дети, и потому что некому их научить, некому показать, как должно быть. А может, и не учат этому, а само приходит, когда лета подрастут. Может, так и должно быть, чтобы они обжимались под одеялами и тыкались локтями, совали потные ладошки куда придется, не знали, что именно тискать, и тискали все подряд, пьянели от наготы до мушек в глазах и кончали от чужих рук на себе быстрее, чем успевало прийти настоящее удовольствие.  
Блауз вот тоже, думал Леви. Накрасит глаза сажей, ущипнет кого-нибудь за задницу – и все у нее случится, что она там от меня хотела. Безусый неловкий мальчишка. Может, и успокоится.  
Саша Блауз ела торопливо, как всегда, но находила то и дело секунду глянуть на Леви.  
Он сказал ей задержаться, когда отряд отволок посуду и разошелся по заданиям.  
\- Вступаться за своих – первое дело, - сказал Леви.  
Саша Блауз, заложив руки за спину, пробормотала: ну правда же, это я придумала, так что, если что не так…  
\- Ты смелая. Тут такие нужны.  
\- Я… спасибо. Но это неправда.  
Леви поднял брови. Саша преступила с ноги на ногу. Сапоги у нее были в мутных каплях: на улице все еще не подсохло.  
\- Я боюсь, капитан, я говорила же.  
Не прошло, значит, подумал Леви. И не пройдет. Они глупые дети, но не безголовые.  
\- Сама же знаешь, что это не уйдет. Если бы ушло – все давно перемерли бы. Бояться помереть – это быть осторожным. Будут тебя помнить, не будут, все равно хочешь выжить.  
\- Но… если будут помнить, тогда не так страшно, - сказала Саша Блауз тихонько. – Тогда знаешь, что… не просто так все. Страшно все равно, но, наверное… не так… пусто.  
\- Оставь ты эту дурь, - сказал Леви как мог мягко. – Оставишь?  
Рядовая Блауз помотала головой, хлестнув себя хвостом по щеке.  
Глупые дети.  
\- Ладно, иди. Свободна. Что я там тебе сказал делать?  
\- Повыдергать траву у забора!  
\- Вот и давай, - сказал Леви. Рядовая стукнула кулаком по карману курточки.  


От разведчиков остается меньше, чем от других, потому что разведчики мало чего делают руками, кроме таких важных, но временных вещей, как выгрести конское говно из денников. От мастера остается его работа, чей-то крепкий дом или стол со стульями, сапоги, которые не скрипят или трубка, в которой любой табак вкуснее. От тех, кто строит, чинит, варит и печет, учит и принимает роды, остается доброе слово в устах тех, кто ел их пироги и пил их микстуры. Разведчиков поминают разве что как прожигателей податей и безголовых, которые сами идут за смертью. Редко кто смотрит, как на героев, особенно когда разведкорпус входит в городские ворота. Мы плохо выглядим, когда возвращаемся, думал Леви, продергивая иглу через ткань. Нас тогда намного меньше, чем должно быть.  
Жан Кирштайн с его подворотничками напомнил, и Леви теперь сидел у лампы, выворачивая руку, чтобы не ронять тень на стежки, чинил рубашку, которая была ему велика, и вообще была не его. Когда-то хотел вернуть или пустить на тряпки, но теперь этого было нельзя. И так от нас остается слишком мало, думал он и дергал нитку. Вещица тут, вещица там. Слово, сказанное не вовремя или наоборот – слишком в жилу, и поэтому застряло в голове. С одной стороны, это все неважно, ты умрешь – тебе будет все равно, кто и сколько раз за день поминает тебя добрым словом или матерком.  
С другой стороны, так совсем противно. Это как жить и знать, что тебе некуда вернуться, если что, нет крыши над головой, и не будет на столе верного куска, когда припрет. Что, если не выгорит очередное дело, не будет ничего. И не будет никого, кто не пройдет мимо, а хотя бы задержит шаг. Некуда отступать, некуда падать, если оступишься. Это дергает. От этого сон редкий и мелкий, как слабый чай на блюдце.  
Только откуда бы это знать детям?  
Хотя что это я, подумал Леви, протаскивая иголку. Дети – как звери, они, даже если чего-то не знают – чуют. Да и не дураки все-таки. Другие, чем я, чем местное офицерье, и вырастут в других – но не тупее, чем мы были.  
Глупые дети. Жестокие дети. Почему именно я должен помнить всех? Леви разгладил ткань на коленях, долго и придирчиво расправлял складку. Почему я должен к вам привыкать – а потом отвыкать обратно, потому что стало вдруг пусто и тихо.  
В дверь поскреблись. Леви буркнул: кого там еще принесло?  
\- Капитан, - просунулась из-за створки девичья голова. – Можно? Я быстренько.  
\- Что у вас там опять случилось? Подожгли-таки казарму?  
Саша Блауз, без хвоста сейчас, и поэтому полузнакомая, зашла, прикрыла за собой дверь. Сделала два четких шага, стуча туфлями, протянула мешочек.  
\- Травы, капитан. Как те, помните? Они же ничего были?  
Леви воткнул иглу в складку, не вставая со стула, дотянулся, взял. Саша Блауз тут же отступила на шаг назад.  
\- Ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили?  
\- Помню, - сказала Саша. – Это я просто так. Я много собрала, у меня осталось, что будет пропадать? Пейте. Для сердца полезно.  
Правильно, подумал Леви. Вы вот все для сердца – очень вредны, никакой сбор не поможет. Но хоть как-то восполнить.  
\- Все? – спросил Леви.  
\- Все, - сказала Саша Блауз. Глаза они подводят, посмотрите на них.  
\- Завтра банный день, - сказал Леви. Саша Блауз старательно закивала, потом быстро потерла щеку, поглядела на пальцы, лизнула их, снова потерла. Леви поморщился. Повторил: - Завтра банный день. После помывки – ко мне. Поняла? Только тихо. Если не передумала.  
Саша Блауз так и оставила руку у щеки. Потом хохотнула и вдруг поклонилась, волосы ссыпались вперед, и она посмотрела на Леви через них, как сквозь занавесь. И снова вымелась быстро, словно боялась, что он передумает. Леви и передумал: ровно через минуту, но слова уже были сказаны, и Блауз перед ним уже не стояло, чтобы взять их назад. Леви распустил завязки мешочка, сунул в него нос.

Леви, проглотив запоздалое и нечестное теперь «пошла вон», сказал: умываться. Быстро. С ума сошла? После бани вазюкаться.  
\- Вам не нравится?  
Леви сложил руки на груди и снова кивнул на умывальный кувшин. Потом вздохнул, взял платок, смочил край и принялся оттирать сам. Сажа быстро сходила с Саши Блауз, и под ней рядовая оставалась розовая (Леви тер со всем тщанием) и мокрая. И волосы все еще мокрые.  
\- Обсохла бы сначала, - пробормотал Леви, оттирая ее бровь пальцем. Глупые дети, все они не так делают. Брови надо брить или выщипывать, чтобы не было ни волоска. А потом рисовать заново – какие захочется и какие пойдут к лицу.  
\- Я думала, вам так будет легче, - сказала Саша.  
\- М? Глаза закрой.  
Саша закрыла глаза, веки ее дрожали. Леви говорил не морщиться, но она все равно морщилась. Сказала:  
\- Ну, если накраситься. Вам бы так легче.  
\- С чего бы это?  
\- Ну… красивее.  
Леви фыркнул, отстранился, держа ее за подбородок. Стер черную крошку со скулы. Саша Блауз долго моргала и словно не знала, куда смотреть, уставилась мимо Леви, старательно скосив глаза. Тот спохватился и опустил руку. Со шлепком расправил влажный платок, сложил снова, шлепнул на стол.  
Саша Блауз держала плащ у горла и переступала ботинками. Леви сел на койку. Саша Блауз быстро глянула на него и принялась осматривать комнатушку. Они все бывали тут по разу или по два по разным поводам, и каждый раз озирались так, словно случилась полная перестановка, а стены, стулья и армейское одеяло только и ждут, чтобы выдать страшные секреты о своем очередном хозяине.  
\- Вы городской, - сказала Саша Блауз, теребя плащ. – В городе все женщины напудренные и намазанные. В шляпках там. Красивые.  
Сто лет не был в городе, подумал Леви. Не набегами, сдать-забрать пакеты, а по-нормальному. Пройтись по улицам при свете дня, и чтобы ни один чертов «единорог» не пикнул. Я теперь армейский герой, но совсем этим не пользуюсь.  
\- В Сине – может быть, - сказал Леви. – Остальным не до нарядов. Когда это ты успела по городам пошариться?  
\- Мясо ездили продавать, - сказала Саша Блауз. – А потом в кадетке пускали в увольнения. И в Сине…  
Когда ловили Женскую особь. Когда один из этих детей оказался предателем рода человеческого. Леви потер лицо, встал. Сказал:  
\- Я за чаем. Тут без чая нельзя.  
Саша дернулась было к двери вперед него, толкнула плечом, извинилась, под взглядом Леви села на стул, сложила руки на коленях. Плащ распахнулся, из-под него показался белый подол.  
Леви закрыл за собой створку, взглядом измерил коридор до поворота. Вот бы припустить – и наружу, в пропахший мылом вечер, куда-нибудь, где никого нет, или наоборот, где сушатся все скопом, затеряться среди них и среди влажных полотенец, что свисают с коек, как унылые флаги. Зачем я в это влез, думал он, следя за шагами, чтобы и в самом деле вдруг не побежать.  
Она все так же сидела на стуле, когда он вернулся. Только плащ поправила. Леви поставил чашки на стол, Саша Блауз привстала, перебралась к столу, волоча за собою стул, и, обхватив кружку ладонями, закатила глаза. Нормальные глаза, и брови нормальные. Леви прислонился бедром к краю стола, грел руки и смотрел на нее сверху вниз. Пила рядовая шумно, два раза роняла плащ с плеч, показывая белую рубаху с вышивкой на рукавах, два раза быстро натягивала его назад, испуганно глядела на Леви и опять пила, и через несколько глотков плечи опускались, и ресницы тоже, становилось видно, что они черные и без ореховой сажи. Вот именно, подумал Леви. Чай – лучше всего. Настоящий чай, а не какая-нибудь муть и не травки.  
Хотя травки оказались неплохими, спалось от них до самой побудки, а снов было не вспомнить.  
Саша отставила теплую чашку, опять сложила руки. Потом кончиками пальцев подвинула чашку по столу дальше от себя. Поджала ноги, уперлась носками ботинок в пол.  
\- Иди ложись, - сказал Леви. – Замерзнешь.  
Она тут же юркнула к койке, и Леви дал ей время пошуршать там, прежде чем обернулся и принялся раздеваться сам. Саша Блауз натянула одеяло до носа и наблюдала. Как за чертовым зверем на чертовой охоте, подумал Леви, складывая брюки. Из кармана выскользнули монетки, покатились по полу. Леви с сердцем ругнулся, присел, сгреб, швырнул на стол. Этого еще не хватало.  
Саша Блауз следила за ним, словно метила, куда засадить стрелу, потом, держа одеяло у груди, села, дотянулась, потрогала шрам на плече. Леви подошел ближе, Саша провела пальцем вдоль отметины, растянула кожу. Подняла глаза.  
\- Я думала, будет не так заметно. Я старалась, чтобы было аккуратно.  
\- Все хорошо сделала, - сказал Леви, вернул дернувшуюся руку. Трепать по голове сейчас не время. Он украдкой потер шрам, отошел к двери, проверил замок. К нему почему-то любят ломиться, когда только взбредет.  
Саша Блауз лежала на простыне, вытянувшись, одеяло бугрилось в ногах, а сами ноги торчали из рубахи белые и с поджатыми пальцами. А руки цеплялись за простыню, как за луку седла, когда конь шарахается то вправо, то влево от титаньих шагов.  
Рубахи там были другие, подумал Леви. У кого дела шли получше – с кружевами даже. Короткие, и ворот такой, чтоб сразу открыть сиськи. Леви подошел, пихнул Сашу в бедро, сказал: двигайся, и лег рядом. Рядовая открыла один глаз, покосилась на него. Потом снова зажмурила. Леви отцепил ее руку от простыни, кое-как лег сам. Натянул на обоих одеяло. Вечер с шорохом листвы от деревьев у отхожих мест переползал в ночь, а ламп они не зажигали. Леви медленно моргал, каждый раз становилось чуть темнее. Вот и самое оно, подумал он. Изобразить хоть какой-то стыд.  
Рядовая под боком была жесткая, как замотанные в брезент железные пруты, которыми Хандзи пригвождает титанов к земле.  
\- Страшно? – спросил Леви зачем-то шепотом. Покосился.  
Рядовая кивнула.  
\- Ты знаешь, где дверь.  
Рядовая замотала головой, приминая затылком и без того плоскую подушку.  
Смелая. Здесь такие нужны.  
Леви выдохнул. Положил руку рядовой на бедро, огладил через рубаху. Саша что-то пискнула и задышала чаще. Руку Леви убрал. Потолок был совсем темный, Леви различал щели на нем только потому, что знал их лучше, чем Устав.  
\- Отец говорил, что я красивая, - сказала Саша вполголоса. – Ну, не хуже других.  
\- Правильно говорил, - ответил Леви.  
\- Наверное, родители всегда так говорят про своих, - проговорила Саша раздумчиво. – Если даже дети страшные – не признаются. Страшным тяжелее будет, замуж не выйдешь как следует и не женишься… хотя мужчинам проще, да? Не обязательно быть красивым.  
\- А что обязательно?  
Саша Блауз пожала плечами, ткань рубахи погладила Леви по шраму.  
\- Женщины тоже красавцев любят, нет, что ли? Не за всех же замуж обязательно выходить, - сказал он.  
\- Нет, ну все равно, - сказала Саша упрямо, завозилась под одеялом. От нее шло тепло, и Леви напрягал челюсть, чтобы не зевать во весь рот. – Страшных девочек жальче, а мальчики как-нибудь проживут.  
Проживут, подумал Леви. Если тебя не любят женщины, потому что ты урод, или потому что ты мудак, или потому, что деньги твои грязные и все знают, как ты их добываешь – ты всегда можешь заставить себя любить. Есть районы и места, где не откажутся от любой, даже дурно пахнущей марки. Есть районы и места, где других – нет. И тебе еще повезет, если платят. Любым женщинам или мальчикам, которые красивые и потому похожи на женщин.  
Леви вытянул руку из-под одеяла, потер лицо. Руке сразу стало холодно. Он подержал теплую ладонь на лбу. Подумал: сколько всякого говна. И на мне тоже, оно летит во все стороны, даже если пытаешься не замараться. А ко мне под одеяло лезут девчонки, которым привычнее втыкать клинки в живую плоть и подставляться под удар самим, чтобы человечество выжило, чем краситься и предлагаться.  
\- Вы не страшный, - сказала Саша Блауз задумчиво.  
\- Вот спасибо, - сказал Леви и сунул руку обратно под одеяло. Нагреться успело прилично, тепло утекало из-под края и приливало к шее и подбородку.  
\- Правда! – заверила Саша. – Вы из ничегошных.  
Иди ты, подумал Леви.  
\- Сделали скиду, небось, на то, что я ваш командир.  
\- Вот и нет! Мы по-честному. Все так думают.  
\- А кто самый страшный в разведке? – поинтересовался Леви. Лег на бок, подпер голову рукой. Саша Блауз в задумчивости выпятила губы, перебрала пальцами на краю одеяла.  
\- Знаете, из коневодов? Лейтенант. Высокий такой.  
\- Сегерс, что ли?  
Саша Блауз сказала: ну наверное. Коротко стриженый еще.  
И не поспоришь, усмехнулся Леви. Он хороший мужик, но вот уж правда… и все равно женат, жена его встречает из экспедиций, он убегает из строя в толпу обниматься с нею.  
\- А самый красивый кто, решили уже?  
Саша Блауз замотала головой.  
\- Не-а. Это сложно! Нанаба… б-был…  
Она осеклась. Да, подумал Леви. Красивых съели. Он подался вперед, положил ладонь Саше на грудь. Она специально пришла, чтобы не бояться. И я уже устал, подумал он. И бояться, и вспоминать.  
Саша Блауз сглотнула, повозила лопатками на простыне. Леви огладил другую грудь, цепляясь пальцами за тесемку у ворота. Саша в ответ ткнулась пальцами в грудь ему, пощупала тут и там, прижала ладонь к животу и замерла, распахнув глаза.  
\- Чего? – спросил Леви, перестав оглаживать вышивку и грудь под ней.  
\- Круто, - сказала Саша. – У Микасы тоже сплошняком. – Она задрала рубаху, взяла руку Леви, положила себе на живот. – А у меня не так. Но я стараюсь!  
Живот у нее был плотный. Гладкий, а пупок на ощупь – маленький. Саша хихикнула, когда Леви тронул его пальцем. Он провел ладонью выше, под складки рубашки, снова огладил грудь, теперь она была еще теплее, горячая совсем, а соски торчали. Саша натянула подол рубахи на рот, а Леви сунулся в одеяло, нашел ртом свою руку и сосок между пальцами. Саша вздрогнула, сказала тихое: ой.  
\- Больно?  
\- Нет, нет…  
Под одеялом было жарко, не хватало воздуха, а тот, что был, пах баней и телом, но странно, незнакомо. Потому что давно уже не лежало тут голых молодых девиц, подумал Леви, задевая языком волоски у соска. Они решают, кто в разведке страшный, а кто красивый, а офицерье этим не балуется, и правильно, потому что побеждали бы всегда молодые. Такие вот, отъевшиеся немного на пайке, только из кадетки. Они чернят брови и думают, что выглядят красивее, потому что взрослее, но все бабы, которые знают красоте и жизни цену, мечтают быть как они. Изобретают и покупают притирания, пудры, мазилки все эти, корсеты и каблуки – чтобы быть как они. Молодые девицы, у которых кожа гладкая, а живот плоский, а грудь стоит, а не висит до пупа. Леви поцеловал Сашу под грудью, та не пищала больше, а только шумно дышала над его макушкой. Молодые девицы крепкие, думал он, оглаживая бока, бедра и снова бока. Нашел пальцами рубец от ожога, не стал задерживаться. Их ничто не портит, молодых, даже отметины из недолгой жизни. У них впереди, кажется, все время на свете – даже если это на самом деле и не так. У них все – как задумано природой. Леви вынырнул из одеяла подышать, Саша Блауз ткнулась губами ему в лоб, нос и губы, Леви помедлил и наклонился чуть ниже. Огладил живот, ребра, рубец снова попался под ладонь.  
Природой не задумано, чтобы у женщин был пресс, жесткие от тетивы и клавиш УПМ пальцы, шрамы оттого, что какой-то идиот перепутал с ведьмой или просто захотел забавы. Природой не задумано, чтобы у детей на плечах краснели следы от упряжи. Природой задумано, чтобы детей и баб прятали и не пускали никого и близко, а не устраивали им войну, чтобы появлялись мышцы, шрамы и мозоли.  
\- Капитан?..  
Леви закрыл глаза, уперся лбом в подушку над ее плечом. Сунул руку между бедер, пальцами раздвинул мягкие волоски, скользнул к жаркому и влажному. Саша Блауз подняла бедра, одной рукой обхватила его за спину, а вторую Леви прижимал собой к одеялу. Леви просунул кончик пальца в горячее и тугое, Саша проскребла ногтями по его лопатке. Один палец – глубже, потом два, а Саша Блауз дышала над ухом и прижималась щекой к волосам.  
Пошло туго, Саша вцепилась ему в спину уже двумя руками, сжала бедрами бока, но все равно дернулась. Леви подождал, толкнулся еще раз, сжал зубы: головку обняло плотно, и от этого в животе томительно потянуло, но было нельзя. Нельзя, напомнил он себе. Терять голову. Потому что может расхотеть, передумать, может быть неудобно и больно, и тогда, даже если стоит сучком, вынь и отойди. А то есть любители заканчивать, раз начал. Леви бы этим заканчивателям кое-что отрезал и вешал на всеобщее обозрение.  
Саша Блауз охала от каждого толчка, бедра ее теперь не сжимали, а просто касались и елозили по ребрам от движений, скоро стали липнуть, жаркие, а пахло все равно только мылом. Леви поцеловал плечо, запутался носом в рубахе, снова уперся лбом. Переставил руки, чтобы не наваливаться. Стало туже, Леви толкнулся, Саша Блауз охнула громче.  
Не было никаких безусых и сопливых неумех. Потому что даже неумеха бы дотянулся.  
\- Ты что это… первый раз? – спросил Леви сипло.  
Саша закивала, и тут же обхватила за шею и ногами за бедра, когда он дернулся подняться.  
\- Я… ну и что, хорошо же, я и хотела с тем, кто все знает.  
Не было никаких потных сверстников, подумал Леви. И хорошо, может, что не было никого, и вперед меня уже не будет. Говнюков каких-нибудь с жадными лапами. Он оперся на одну руку, другой огладил Сашу между грудей, провел ладонью по шее к уху, сунул ладонь под затылок в жар волос. Как печка. Как камень в постель, который прислуга щипцами кладет хозяевам на шелковые простыни.  
Шелковых простыней тоже не будет.  
\- Извини, - сказал он слышно одному только себе.  
Пятки Саши Блауз упирались ему в ноги все сильнее, она напрягалась, словно хотела встать, Леви двигался мерно и замирал, чтобы она сама потерлась и прижалась, как ей нужно. Не будет шелковых простыней – но хотя бы будет мужик, который понимает, что тут дело не в нем, а в ней, раз уж первый раз. Во вздохах, пальцах у хребта и потных бедрах, в тихом стоне и ритмичном туго-мягко-туго вокруг головки и ствола. Леви закусил губу, сжал зубы, чтобы немного схлынуло дрожащее напряжение в животе, пояснице и между ног, подался назад, приподняв уцепившуюся Сашу над койкой, кончил на простыни, и, наконец, выдохнул. Облизнул губу, лег на бок, вытянул руки вдоль тела. Руки дрожали. Саша Блауз смотрела в темный потолок светлыми глазами. Как ночной зверь. Леви взялся за подол ее рубахи, опустил, прикрыв грудь, обнял поперек тела, притянул себя ближе, мазнул губами по скуле и виску. Дернул одеяло: в мокрую спину моментально начало дуть.  
\- Сумасшедшая, - сказал Леви, дунул, убирая волосы от носа. – Зачем тебе всякое старичье?  
Саша Блауз быстро моргнула, как сова, потом хихикнула, повернулась на бок, сунулась в лицо Леви и стала целовать, куда попадет в темноте, двигалась все ближе, и Леви не скатился с койки только потому, что успел ухватиться за спинку.  
И за рубашку рядовую ухватить – успел, когда она села и откинула одеяло. Потянул, уложил назад. Нет уж. Не должно быть ни капли из того, чего было так много, и все – дурное и не по-человечески. Никаких «собрался и вали, освобождай место». Он прижимал ее и то и дело оправлял подол рубахи под одеялом, и встал протереться только тогда, когда она задышала ровно и редко.  
\- Сумасшедшая. Я бы тебя и так не забыл.  
Саша Блауз повернулась спиной к Леви, уткнулась в стенку, сунула обе руки под подушку и выставила попу на середину койки. Леви тщательно поправил на ней рубаху.  


А наутро ее уже не было, только смятая подушка и пятна на простыне. Одно мутно-красное, другое просто мутное. Леви долго стоял над койкой, прежде чем стащить с нее белье. Сон распирал голову, как туго запиханная в мешок вата.  
Растреплет еще всем, подумал он, застегивая манжеты. Объяснительную писать, если дойдет до начальства. Писать, конечно, что сам пристал, потому что охоч до молодого тела. Нечего кому-то знать, что попросила сама. И зачем попросила.  
Створка обо что-то стукнула и проволокла по полу. Леви выглянул, готовый ругаться на шутников, которые опять подперли его дверь кирпичом. Но вместо кирпича к створке жался тазик, а в тазике стекали кровью на дно две тушки: без голов, но еще в перьях. Леви просочился наружу, присел, стараясь не касаться. Подумал: охота же ей было вставать в такую рань. Когда успела только. Обернул пальцы платком, перевернул одну из тушек. Метко, прямо в бок. Ощипать и в котел. А можно уйти всем отрядом за штабную стену, в рощицу, и там зажарить над огнем. На всех по чуть-чуть, но в добавку к обеду – отлично. Даже гузки можно выкинуть.  
Леви встал, подобрал тазик и, держа его подальше от себя, пошагал наружу. Вспомнил: мы лучше помним тех, кому сделали что-то хорошее. Может так выйти, то ему тоже что-то досталось после этой ночи – и не только то, что предстоит ощипывать дежурному по кухне.


End file.
